Love Returns
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin share the night out. Something different happens on this outing. Once back from the trip Kaoru is acting wierd and puts guilt upon Kenshin. Kenshin leaves to wander once again, not knowing Kaoru is truely pregnant. How will Kaoru do bein
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin * cries *  
  
Waves brushed up upon the shore. The water gave off a strong sent of sweet and bitter salt that flew through the air. Clouds were gathering, but slowly moving in. Two people captured the beauty of ocean. Breezes would toss their hair back and forth. The two couldn't help, but catch simple glances of each other. Shy and unsure of what they felt, but still knew a feeling was there.  
  
" Kenshin, isn't the breeze refreshing," The girl said with a little smile sparking upon her face. It's cold, yet still relaxing.  
  
" Kaoru-Dono, it's very relaxing, it is," Kenshin said as he sadly watched the waves crash upon each other.  
  
" Is something the matter, Kenshin," Kaoru was saying as a huge breeze came upon them.  
  
Dust was stirred up and water flew upon the wind. Clouds were rolling in. The sky was falling to dark scales of gray. Lightning was cracking in a distance. A perfect clear day turned into a horrible storm.  
  
Kaoru bent over in pain as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
" Kaoru-Dono, what is the matter?" Kenshin asked while grasping onto her.  
  
" There is dirt in my eyes and it hurts," Kauro said with tears running down her face while trying to was out the dirt.  
  
" Can you see enough to walk to shelter," Kenshin questioned.  
  
" Will you be my eyes to guide me to our destination," Kaoru asked. I can walk, but it hurts to much to open.  
  
Kenshin held her hand and began walking fastly with Kaoru walking slowly behind.  
  
As they began walking off the clouds finally gave out and began pouring. Lightning would flash leading a huge roar of thunder.  
  
Kenshin came to a sudden stop and lead Kaoru crashing into him. Kaoru starting falling over, but was soon caught and swept into his arms.  
  
" Kaoru, I have to run to shelter this storm is becoming bad," Kenshin said as he began to run across the glistening roads.  
  
A hotel came upon Kenshin's eyes as he ran to the entrance. He let Kaoru down and began to associate with the front desk. Kaoru and Kenshin were lead up to their room.  
  
Being left alone left the couple to a slight blush over sharing the same room.  
  
" Kenshin, it's okay its just one night and we can return to Tokyo," Kaoru said nervously.  
  
Kenshin looked over his shoulder noticing the black haired girl standing there damp. He wet hair sticking to her face and bow drooping down. Kenshin gave out a slight laugh while staring.  
  
Kaoru looked over at him laughing. " Hey whats so funny," Kaoru glared.  
  
" You look funny all soaking wet," Kenshin said with a trail of laughter.  
  
" Why do I look so funny, you're wet also," Kaoru said will a slight frown. She began rubbing her eye still trying to get remaining dirt out. Kaoru grumpily looked down upon her wet assemble. Her mood wasn't the best due to the dirt irritating her eye.  
  
Kenshin sympathetically looked upon Kaoru feeling somewhat sad that he caused her pain. He took a few step towards her as she began letting her hair down from the pony tail.  
  
" What now Kenshin, I have already been laughed at enough," Kaoru said fiercely.  
  
She felt a pressure lie across her back. She turned her site to her back and noticed Kenshin lying his head upon her back. His arms wrapped around her waist bringing her into a warm embrace. Kaoru turned a deep red as she noticed she was forced away from balance.  
  
" Kaoru, I'm sorry," Kenshin said with a tone of sadness stuck in his throat. I never meant to make you upset.  
  
" Kenshin, don't guilt yourself over my selfish words," Kaoru softly said. It was only me being irritated.  
  
Kaoru dragged her finger tips lightly across Kenshin's face. She slowly dragged him into a kiss. " Kenshin, I love you from the bottom of my heart. I want to help ease your war torn heart.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he heard these words. He felt a happiness, but still covered with guilt. Kenshin wasn't sure, but knew he loved Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin's face as tears slid down her face. She held gentle onto his face as she stared straight into his eyes.  
  
Kenshin snapped out of his trance he created. " Kaoru-Dono," Kenshin mumbled under his breath. Is it okay if I protect you?  
  
Kaoru looked up shocked and over joined with happiness. She gave off a smile and waved her head up and down. " Yes Kenshin, please protect me," Kaoru was saying while choking on tears of joy.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin gazed at each other as they still stood. The lights suddenly left leaving both fallen to the ground. The pouring rain left a musical tune in the background.  
  
" Kaoru, is this okay with you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
" Kenshin, as long as I'm by your side I will always truly be happy," Kaoru said with a glowing smile.  
  
Yes this is a hint O_O their being naughty. Im not typing it because XD Im such a sissy. More to come in the next chapter tho '_' as this romance becomes more intense. 


	2. Welcome Back

Heaven took their fall from last night. The train ride was very quite full of sudden stares and blushes. Repeated memories played in their minds, hoping no one would figure out about there advantages of the vacation.  
  
Kaoru's head hang down low as she blushed. "Kenshin how will we avoid them," Kaoru asked embarrassed.  
  
Kenshin looked over at the blushing Kaoru and blushed himself. "Not sure, but we can't tell them," Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder still lost in thought.  
  
The train ride soon came to a stop. The whistle blew awaken them from their thoughts. They blushed as they saw the group waiting for them to come off.  
  
"Lets just keep quiet and go about with our days," Kenshin said with a smile. Only we will know about it. When no one is at the dojo we can spend the time together.  
  
"Very secretive, like a ninja," Kaoru said with a slight giggle.  
  
They both walked out of the train laughing.  
  
"Ah, whats so funny," Yahiko said with curiosity and a snobbish attitude.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Kaoru and Kenshin said together.  
  
"Very suspicious," Sanosuke said with a little devious laughter in his voice.  
  
"So what did you guys do," Yahiko and Sanosuke asked.  
  
"We went to the beach, ate dinner, slept, ate breakfast, and came back on the train," Kaoru said with a smile. Nothing you guys would have cared to come and do.  
  
"I see," Sanosuke said carelessly.  
  
They all began walking home through the town. Kaoru's and Kenshin's heart both beated rapidly knowing this would be somewhat difficult to hide. The wind blew hot and humid against the groups faces. The smell of summer embraced their every movement.  
  
"Wow, it's going to be a hot summer," Kaoru sighed. You better be prepared, once we get back. Tomorrow I'm going to train you even harder.  
  
"Kaoru, please it's going to be so hot," Yahiko whined.  
  
Sanosuke and Kenshin laughed at the whining child.  
  
They all saw the dojo gates appear and Kaoru felt the sudden urge to run.  
  
"Last one in makes dinner," Kaoru said with a childish laughter.  
  
Everyone began to ran and of course the last one to arrive was Kenshin.  
  
"How did we beat kenshin," Yahiko questioned.  
  
"It logically makes no sense," Kaoru said.  
  
"Actually, it makes perfect sense," Sanosuke said.  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru gathered around him. "How does it make sense," They questioned with pure curiosity in their eyes.  
  
"Well he was about to run really fast, but I put my foot out and tripped him," Sanosuke said.  
  
Kenshin came in with the food and had a slight sad smile on his face. "You cheater, Sanosuke," Kenshin said sadly.  
  
Everyone laughed as the beginning of summer started of great. Laughter echoed through the whole dojo and into the sun setting sky. The perfect moment would only last so long. Soon trouble would brew up in their future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued please review =) oOO the story going to get real interesting soon ^__^ 


	3. Pain

The Cicadas came out and played their summer lullaby. It meant only the summer was going to be hotter and mysterious. Each note that was hit meant more trouble for Kaoru to play. The uneasy feeling in Kaoru's mind distracted her from many duties and a strange behavior was created. Even when she swung her sword she would pause and space out as she was doing right now.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, are we practicing or are we being space cadets," Yahiko sarcastically questioned.  
  
Kaoru looked over at Yahiko and noticed she was in the same stance from before.  
  
"Eep, sorry Yahiko, I didn't realize I was spacing," Kaoru gave off a little giggle.  
  
Kenshin walked by the dojo noticing Kaoru brightly smiling and giving of her little space cadet laugh. He also noticed a hidden mask behind it that troubled his mind. He began walking by again lifting the laundry a little higher in his arms so he wouldn't drop it.  
  
"Watch out from below," Kaoru shouted.  
  
Kenshin looked up and noticed a wooden sword coming at him. He slowly twirled to dodged it, but tripped over a rock.  
  
"Oro," Kenshin cried out laying on the ground dazed with the laundry spilled next to him.  
  
Kaoru was stunned from words to see her lover on the ground. She couldn't help, but give off a girlish giggle at the site. She choked on her giggle, but tears ran to her eyes as she held in her innocent childish laugh. She noticed Yahiko left to go check on Kenshin to see if he had come to his senses. Kaoru slowly headed her way over to him as she rubbed her innocent tears from her eyes. She sat next to Kenshin and poked him in the side.  
  
"Do you think we killed him," Yahiko looked the other way.  
  
"Well if he is dead we didn't do it," Kaoru chuckled as she pointed to the rock.  
  
"Hey have any of you seen Kenshin," A well known voice to everyones ears asked very importantly. "Well its just if you have seen him could you tell him to meet me outside the gate. Hey Missy what are you staring at?"  
  
"Shh you'll wake sleeping beauty from his tumbling rock incident."  
  
"Tumbling rock incident?"  
  
"Yeah he fell and ruined the laundry."  
  
Yahiko got impatient at the conversation coming from only Sanosuke and Kaoru and budded in.  
  
"It was Kaoru's fault for losing her kendo sword against mine."  
  
"Now, now you shouldn't go knocking the sword out of little missies hand. Her temper will eat you alive!"  
  
"True she sure is a beast."  
  
"Hey morons, im right here listening to every cruel word."  
  
Kenshin slowly woke up realizing everyone around him quarreling. Kenshin's head blazed with a huge headache, but to pull everyones attention away from the war they began he made a little squeak.  
  
"Oro."  
  
"Kenshin your alive," Kaoru grasped onto Kenshin and clung to him.  
  
"Ooo, someones got the hots for our little pony tailed friend," Sanosuke laughed.  
  
"Well at least she finally showed it," Yahiko happily said.  
  
Kaoru became rather embarrassed when she was ready to turn around and become wicked witch of the dojo, but felt a sudden shock of daze. Everyone was busy laughing not noticing Kaoru's sudden hint of disease.  
  
Kenshin realized his shoulder became a little heavy and Kaoru will still stuck in the same position.  
  
"Kaoru- dono," Kenshin softly whispered under his breath.  
  
The call from Kenshin and his gentle warm breath hitting her neck suddenly made her daze go away. She somewhat blushed and realized she had blacked out for a second. She stood up with a few things on her mind.  
  
"Oh, sorry everyone I sort of traveled into my own little world there." Kaoru embarrassedly bowed and walked away. "I'll be in the dojo practicing by myself please dont disturb me. I would like to stop being a ditzy dojo owner."  
  
Kaoru softly smiled and ran into the dojo closing the door as the sun began to set. She fell against a wall holding her stomach. Sweat dripped down her face as she suddenly began to feel hotter then the sun. She became rather puzzled and felt sick to her stomach.  
  
The guys were outside questioned by her sudden disappearances and began helping Kenshin pick up the laundry.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, I needed to talk to you about something," Sanosuke said while staring at Yahiko.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is you don't want the little one to hear," Yahiko pouted.  
  
"Sorry, kiddo," Sanosuke roughed up his hair and laughed.  
  
"Okay, just let me put this laundry in the basket and we can talk," Kenshin gave off a sweet smile.  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone," Yahiko sadly said.  
  
Yahiko began to waddle away like a lost puppy hoping his friends would let him stay to be like a grown up. He only longed for the feeling to be treated as an equal by them.  
  
They watched Yahiko leave and Kenshin put the laundry down in the basket. A silence came over the two friends. Kenshin noticed Sanosuke ready to blurt out a dozen words at once about his problems, but a sudden boom caught their attention. They shot their direction towards the dojo.  
  
Kenshin was in a huge panic as he jolted the door and opened it like a beast ready to demolish his prey. His eyes wondered around the room until they saw his precious and favorite black haired beauty on the ground holding her stomach. She was slightly moaning in agony and her petite body quivering.  
  
"Please, help me," She cried out bursting into tears.  
  
Okay oo im sorry that took so long. I have been very flaky with my stories -!!! I'm gonna try harder and be a good story writer and write more XD!! bows many times SORRRRY! SORRY! 


End file.
